paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toyland
(Opening shot: fade in to the interior of the Lookout. Rocky, Chase, Marshall, and Skye are watching TV inside) Rocky: Unrealistic Jesters. My favorite show Marshall: So many funny moments. I can't choose a favorite one Skye: My favorite one is Ram. He's the funniest of the four Chase: Same. Especially during his punishments Marshall: Guys, keep watching! Narrator on TV: Coming up. What's making Ram go...berserk? ... ...And which jester wishes Bingo wasn't his name-o? Rocky: (laughs) I know who's gonna get punished in that episode Skye: Who is it? Rocky: You'll have to wait and see Chase: I don't mind spoilers. Really Marshall: (looking around the room) Say...where's Zuma? Chase: He went on a mission. And what about the robots? Rocky: I think they're with Zuma. Maybe... (Just then, the robots and Zuma rushed in) Zuma: Guys! You're not gonna believe this! Rocky: What's up? Thorn: It's something so awesome! Skye: Yes? Cappy: You'll wish you can go there everyday! Rocky: Well, come on! Spit it out! (Zuma pulls out a flyer. It has a picture of a colorful theme park) Zuma: Check out this flyer! There's this new theme park in Adventure Bay called Toyland! Jack: Toyland!! Marshall: That sounds amazing. Tell us more! Zuma: I will! Okay, the flyer says that Toyland is the first amusement park built in Adventure Bay! Everyone is welcome to have the fun of their lives at this park Spike: Awesome, right? Rocky: V''ery'' awesome! Skye: That's great. So when are we going? Right now? Manny: Yes! I want to go there right now! Chase: Then let's go! (Everyone rushes out of the Lookout, get inside their vehicles and drive to the amusement park. The robots follow them) Cappy: Wow. I can't wait to play all the games! Rocky: Oh yeah Chase: Fasten your seatbelts, because this is gonna be a bumpy ride! Felix: You know it's nice to give us a tour of your city as we're driving Chase: Yeah... Skye: Hey, everyone! Look! (She points to the theme park ahead) Rocky: That's Toyland! Chase: Super! Manny: Let fun begin! Everyone: YEAH! (Scene cuts to the gang approaching the entrance. The ticket person stands in the way) Ticket Man: Tickets please Marshall: Zuma, We don't have any... (Zuma holds up a lot of tickets. He smirked and nods his head. He gives the ticket man the tickets, and they are allowed to enter. The gang saw lots of people walking around) Thorn: Dude, there's a lot of people here! Ulysses: I'm surprised Spike: Where should we start? Zuma: Ooh! Let's go on that merry-go-round! Ulysses: Merry-go-rounds? I get sick on those rides Kunekune: I get sick on roller coasters Felix: Well...how about going on that ferris wheel? Kunekune: I don't like going up too high Chase: Well, why don't we go play some games? Everyone: Sure. Okay Felix: Let's do it (Scene cuts to an apple bob game. Rocky, Kunekune, Zuma, Spike, and Thorn arrived) Rocky: So what do you guys say? Wanna bob for some apples? Spike: I'm in Thorn: Same here, brother Zuma: Sure Kunekune: Okay (They approach the large barrel full of water and a few apples floating around inside) Rocky: Alright. Ready...steady...go! (All ducked their heads in the water. A man walks by and forcefully pushes Zuma into the barrel. The chocolate labrador peeks his head from the water) Zuma: Hey! Someone pushed me! (Thorn pulls his head out of the water, holding the red fruit by the teeth. Now he removes it) Thorn: Who pushed you? Zuma: I don't know (Suddenly, an apple was thrown and Spike was hit in the head. The blow causes him to lose balance and fall down. Rocky rushes over to him) Rocky: Spike! What happened?! (Spike gets up) Spike: I don't know. I... (saw an apple next to him) I think I was hit by an apple (The five suddenly heard lots of yelling. Pan over to see four people arguing. Cut to the five) Kunekune: Do you think we should go over and break it up? (Thorn runs over to the quarreling people) Thorn: Hey goofballs! (The people stopped and turned to him) What are you guys arguing about? (The people stare at him for a few minutes) Man: Go away (They went back to arguing. Thorn rolls his eyes and shook his head. Suddenly, one of the people grab a full bowl of ice cream and throw it onto the face of another person) Zuma: Woah! That wasn't very nice! Man #2: I don't care! Woman: You better go away before we throw something at you! (Zuma runs away, scared) (Dissolve to an arcade. Felix, Ulysses, Manny, Jack, and Marshall came in) Manny: Just imagine all the fun things we can do here! Marshall: What game should we play? Jack: We can just play any game! How about...that one? (He hops over to a crane machine with toys inside) Felix: That? (The other four walk over) Felix: I don't even know how to use those things Ulysses: You really don't know how to use a toy claw crane? Marshall: You just use the crane to get the toy you want and you drop it in the chute Felix: Hmm...I'll try it... (He goes to the machine, when a boy gets in his way and uses it) Boy: Hey, I wanted to play that game! Felix: Excuse me. I believe I'' was here first Boy: I don't care who was first. You better get out of my way! Felix: Never! (The boy pins him to the front of the machine and raises his fist at him) Felix: (scared) I'm sorry.... Boy: I'll show you who's sorry! Felix: Okay (he moves out of the way as the boy resumes playing) Manny: Hello?! You just cut in front of my friend! (No response. Suddenly, two security guards run over and carry the five out of the arcade. Then they lock the door and walked off) Marshall: What was that for? Felix: They just...kicked us out for no reason! Jack: Good thing it didn't hurt Ulysses: Whatever did they do that for?! Manny: Yeah! How could they throw us out like that?! (They five walk away. Dissolve to the exterior of a gift shop. Chase, Skye, and Cappy approached) Chase: Look, you guys. A gift shop Cappy: Look at all those neat toys in there Skye: I like the red monkey plush right there. I actually have the same one at home (Suddenly, the three heard arguing. Pan across to see two kids fighting over a toy) Boy: That's mine! Girl: No mine! Boy: Mine! Girl: Mine! Chase: Oh my god, a fight! (After a while, it got more tensed. The girl pushed the boy with so much force he bumped into a toy shelf behind him. All the toys fall on the boy. The three gasped) Cappy: Did you see that?! (The three run over to help the boy. They dug through the pile of toys to find the unconcious one) Boy: Go away!!! Chase: Sorry, we were just trying to-- Boy: I SAID GO AWAY!!! (Then, the boy and girl walks their separate ways) Cappy: ...What just happened? (Scene cuts to all of the gang gathering together near an ice cream shop) Chase: Have you guys noticed anything weird going on? Rocky: I think we did. Some man was throwing apples at us Felix: Then, we got kicked out of an arcade Jack: But it didn't hurt Cappy: And then we saw a girl and a boy fighting Manny: ''That's too weird Voice: Welcome (They turned their heads to two robots. One is a pale blue-skinned girl with orange hair and red eyes. She wears a purple dress and black Mary Janes. Her name is Sierra. The other behind her is an orange werewolf with blue eyes. His name is Walcott) Chase: Uh, hello. Are you the owners of this theme park? Sierra: Yes Walcott: We sure sugar are Sierra: Would you mind if we show you around? I’ve noticed that you’re all new here Chase: Sure. Why not Sierra: Great. Follow me (They gang followed the two robots. The jackalope suddenly has a scowl on his face) Jack: (irked, to himself) That girl is bad news. I’ve got my eye on her Sierra: So, what are your names? Chase: I’m Chase. And this is Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, and Skye. We're part of the PAW Patrol team. We rescue people who have problems in our town. Although, Rubble is back at the Lookout, Everest is with Jake, and Tracker is with Carlos. These are our friends Cappy, Felix, Kunekune, Jack, Thorn, Manny, Spike and Ulysses Sierra: Your PAW Patrol team sounds cool. I’m Sierra the Siren and this is my partner, Walcott the Werewolf Walcott: Hi everyone! Sierra: So…how did you all hear of Toyland? Rocky: Well, let’s just say we saw it on a flyer Jack: We love all of it! (His bubbly demeanor instantly shifts to deep bitterness, but neither Sierra or Walcott noticed. Jack’s furious look is directed just past Kunekune, but the dragon did not see it. Cut to the gang standing outside a circus tent) Walcott: The circus is my most favorite place to go in Toyland! (Spike goes to touch a circus ball, but someone grabbed him. He got an eyeful of Jack’s angry stare and got pulled away from the toy) Rocky: Can we go inside? Sierra: I only want the eight robots. Kunekune: Why only us robots? (A large robotic hand stretches out from the tent, grabbing all eight of the robots and pulling itself back inside. The tent closes, and the five try to get in) Zuma: Alright! What’s this about?! Sierra: Oh! Can’t you see? All of you were so foolish enough to fall for my trick. All your robot friends are inside that tent Chase: Let them out! Walcott: If you really want them out, you’ll have to go through us first (Suddenly, the tent opens back up. Coming out are the robots in their withered form. The five gasped in horror) Zuma: What did you do?! Sierra: Oh, don’t worry. Your friends will feel much better when we take them on our side Skye: No! We can’t let you do that! Walcott: Why not? Rocky: Our friends will never join your side! Walcott: Well, what are you gonna do about it? Nothing. Because you have no one magical enough to stop us Sierra: Good luck trying to get your friends back. Come, withered robots (Withered Kunekune and the others obeyed and followed Sierra and Walcott. The five remain surprised) Marshall: What are we gonna do? Rocky: We’re gonna win our robot friends back, no matter what Skye: But how will we do that? What can we do about the bad behaved people? Chase: Well, I bet Walcott and Sierra are behind all this. Maybe there’s some kind of machine somewhere that caused the people and the robots to behave in a bad way Zuma: So they are scheming something! Chase: They definitely are up to something. But what…and why? Rocky: Well, I think we should start looking around for anything unusual Marshall: What exactly are we looking for? Rocky: Some kind of…weird-looking machine… Zuma: Where should we start looking? Rocky: We should start looking in…that warehouse (He points to a wide house in the distance. The gang run toward the warehouse. Scene cuts to them entering the warehouse. The gang start looking around) Zuma: You think the machine is in here somewhere, Rocky? Rocky: I’m almost certain Chase: Okay, guys. Let’s look around (They do so. After a while, they start to get tired) Rocky: Guys! Don’t give up! We have to keep looking! Marshall: But we’ve searched for two hours! Skye I’m too tired to even fly now Chase: Guys, Rocky’s right. We can’t give up (Zuma leaned backward on something, but it’s not visible. Everyone saw this, and they gasped) Zuma: What? Skye: How are you doing that? Zuma: Doing what? (He puts a hand behind his back. He felt something metal) Zuma: …What is that I’m touching? (Suddenly, the machine appears as if by magic. Everyone gasped) Rocky: Could that be it? Chase: Let’s check it out (They look around the machine) Zuma: Guys…I think this is a mind-controlling machine Skye: You think? Rocky: Do you think this might explain why the people have this bizarre behavior? Sierra: (from o.s.) Yes it is. (Gasps filled the room. Standing at the doorway is a rather angry Sierra and Walcott) Sierra: What are your fools doing in my secret lair?! Rocky: Your secret lair? Looks like a huge indoor dump site to me Sierra: Rrrrrrggghh…what…did…you…say? Rocky: Since when was the last time you cleaned the walls? Sierra: (getting angrier) I…don’t…need…to…CLEAN UP!!! Walcott: You better watch it Rocky: How do you manage to live in such a massive dump? Sierra: (to Walcott) Walcott, are you gonna let them insult me like that?! Walcott: What, you want me to cover for you while you attempt to rip your hair off in blistering fury? Sierra: TELL THAT MIXED BREED PUP THAT HE NEEDS TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT!!!! Walcott: … (giggling) You know, you’re cute when you’re angry Sierra: WALCOTT!!! Walcott: Alright! (She pushed him forward. Zuma finds a hammer and starts whamming it at the invisible machine) Sierra: What are you doing? Zuma: Destroying something! Walcott: Stop it! That’s her mind-control machine! Sierra: WALCOTT!!! Walcott: Sorry! Marshall: What? (Everyone looks surprised.) Zuma: I knew it. This is a mind-control machine Sierra: And you’re hammering it! Marshall: Sierra, what are you plotting? Sierra: That’s none of your business! Chase: Tell us the truth, Sierra. We know you’re up to something. You’re brainwashing all the people here and our robot friends. Tell us why you did it, Sierra. Why? Sierra: (grunts) …I want this stupid junk to myself. Skye: What, this warehouse? Sierra: No! Toyland! Rocky: You want a theme park all to yourself? Marshall: That’s downright selfish Zuma: Exactly Skye: Who wants an entire theme park all to themselves? Walcott: Sierra, of course Zuma: Why would you want a whole amusement to yourself? Sierra: Because I…I hate sharing Pups: What?! Sierra: You heard me. I’m sharing nothing. You’ve got those mini little playgrounds at your home. Why can’t you go to those? Chase: This is a theme park. It’s for everyone Sierra: Oh yeah? Well, I don’t care who built this theme park. I’m the only one who can have fun here Walcott: You even won’t share it with me? Sierra: NO!!! Marshall: …I know how you feel. I didn’t like to share my bone. I said that I am the only pup who can chew on it Sierra: …Okay, but I don’t see how that can persuade me to stop brainwashing everyone. If I ever someone on a ride, then I don’t let them Marshall: When I didn’t want to share my bone, my friends try to show how important and fun it is to share Zuma: When you share, everyone’s happy Skye: But brainwashing them to never go on the rides does nothing except make you look selfish Chase: But when you’re being selfish, no one is happy Rocky: Sierra. Please undo the mind control so everyone can have fun and have our robot friends back to they way they were (Sierra looks at them, then at the invisible machine) Sierra: Alright. I’ll undo the mind control, but promise me you stay away from me. Let’s go, Walcott (She left the scene. The werewolf hesitates a bit. He goes to the machine, and pushes a button. Everyone in the park revert back to their normal selves. The eight robots come inside in their original forms) Man: What happened? Woman: I don't know, we were like acting all mean or something (Cut back to the PAW Patrol and the robots) Manny: What’s up, guys? (They all cheered and came together for a group hug. Then they pull away) Chase: We’re so happy you robots are back to normal! (Walcott tries to quietly sneak out of the room) Zuma: Hey Walcott, thanks so mu— Walcott: N-no time for that. I-I have to go. She’ll hurt me if I’m not by her side! (With that, he ran out of the room. Dissolve to the whole theme park, decorated with party streamers and celebrating people are everywhere) Skye: Now that’s what I call normal Zuma: I think our work here is done, guys. We taught that Sierra a lesson or two Kunekune: What lesson? Rocky: (chuckles) Uhh, we’ll explain later Jack: This feels like an ending. It doesn’t have to be an ending yet, right? ‘Cause we’ve got loooads of fun waiting for us! Chase: That’s right. It’s getting late, but I guess we can stay a little while longer. (walking ahead) Come on! (The whole gang heads into the amusement park) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One